Musical Oneshots
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots of our fave couple, based on my iPod. Plenty of variety. Hope you R&R. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a series of one-shots inspired by the songs on my iPod. I know there are other like this but not everybody has the same songs, right? RIGHT! Hope you enjoy! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I sure as hell wish I did!!!**

**Thriller: (Michael Jackson, RIP)**

"Come on, Bones!" Booth said, taking a fry from her plate.

They were eating dinner at the Royal Diner, as always.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she said, pulling her plate away, and scowling, "But I've never even heard of Michael Jackson."

"Never?" Booth said, looking at her, skeptically, "that's not possible."

He took a sip of his soda.

"It is so possible," Brennan said, "considering I wasn't very much into television when I was younger, and I only listened to jazz as a child. I never really like pop."

Booth smiled. "Oh, really?" Booth said, smiling, "Cyndi Lauper?"

Brennan blushed. "She was the only one. And, besides, one of my school friends introduced me to her music, and after that, she was the only one I would listen to that actually sang pop."

"Not even Madonna?" Booth asked, skepticallly.

"Oh, is that that really slutty, old woman that Angela always jokes about?" Brennan asked, smirking.

Booth nodded and laughed. "That's the one."

Brennan grimaced. "She's scary looking."

Booth laughed again. "That she is, Bones."

They both chuckled and looked each other in the eyes, smiling.

Booth cherished moments like this. The not so rare moments when he and Brennan could just sit there in a comfortable silence, where he could look into her eyes as they sparkled with their deep blue color, and her smile, which always lit his heart on fire. It didn't matter that she didn't get most of his Pop Culture references.

Who cared that she didn't know who Michael Jackson was? Or Madonna?

She was his Bones, as always. And he loved her, though he doubted that he'd ever tell her.

**A/N: So, I know that this song was only mentioned for an extremely short time but it was the first song to come up in shuffle and I didn't know how to connect it, romantically. So sorry. It'll get better, though. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, here is the second oneshot in the series. Remember, I do not choose the song. My iPod does, so whatever it decides, I make a story out of that. If it sucks, then blame Apple, not me.**

A Moment Like This...

Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan sat at the Royal Diner in Washington, DC, eating breakfast.

They had been up all night filling out paperwork and at around 6 am, Booth began to get hungry, and dragged Brennan out to get something to eat.

Brennan had protested as hard and as much as she could, but when her stomach let out a long, loud growl, she finally succumbed, to Booth's great pleasure.

So, there they sat, Brennan eating her usual bowl of fruit, and Booth with his usual pancakes.

Brennan kept glancing over at his plate in disgust.

Booth noticed her. "What?" He asked, "Do you want some?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, thank you." She said.

Booth shrugged nonchalantly and went back to eating. It wasn't a minute later when he felt her eyes on him again.

He groaned and put down his fork. "What's the matter, Bones?"

"Nothing," Brennan said, "But...you're not gonna eat _all_ of that, are you?"

"Yeah...," Booth said, "Why?"

"It's very unhealthy." She said, putting a sliced strawberry in her mouth.

Booth groaned. "Not this again," He whined.

"What? All I'm saying is you should try eating some fruits and vegetables." She countered.

"I eat fruits and vegetables," Booth said, "I just prefer to eat pancakes for breakfast."

Brennan rolled her eyes and went back to her fruit.

Then a pleasant sound touched her ears.

_What if I told you, it was all meant to be?_

_Would you believe me?_

_Would you agree?_

It was a song by that Clarkson girl. What's her name? Katie? Casey? No, it had to be Katie.

"Hey," she said, turning to Booth, "Is this that girl, Katie Clarkson singing?"

Booth grinned. "_Kelly_ Clarkson, Bones." He said, "and yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've heard her voice before," she explained, "and I may have heard this song, as well." she shrugged. "Anyway, she's very good. I like this song. But, I don't get the lyrics."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"I mean, I don't understand them, Booth. I thought you'd know what I meant." Brennan said, clueless, as always.

Booth sighed. "I know what you meant, Bones. What I meant is how can you not get theses lyrics. They're so simple."

"What's simple about them?" she asked, listening harder.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this..._

Brennan shook her head. "I still don't get it." She said.

Booth shook his head. "Never mind, Bones. Just forget it."

But Brennan couldn't. One line was stuck in her head.

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_What did she mean by _that. She thought, then she tried hard to push it from her mind. But, she couldn't.

She couldn't help wondering what a _special kiss_ was like. Was it like a normal kiss? She didn't know. Was there some sort of technique one could use to accomplish a _special kiss_. Again, she didn't know, but she'd like to find out.

She said there in silence for a second,just eating her breakfast. Then she got an idea. Finishing as quickly as she could, and making sure her partner was finished, she turned to him.

"You wanna go now?" She asked.

Booth nodded, and put some money down to cover their bill, before standing and following Brennan, who was already half way out the door by now.

"Hey," he said, picking up his step to keep up with her as she made her way to his car, "Wait up."

When he finally caught up, they were already at his car. She faced the car, away from him. Thinking something was wrong, he put his hand on her shoulder, about to ask if something was wrong.

But she surprised him when she turned and crashed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

It took him all of two seconds to react, and kiss her back, leaning her against the car.

It was like an explosion going off in her mind. His lips tasted wonderful. Better than she'd ever imagined they would. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt as if she would never let go. Not she ever _wanted_ to, anyway.

Booth's arms wrapped around her waist when he felt her arms around his neck. He couldn't be happier if he had won the lottery. Although, it felt like he did, because right now, he was the luckiest man alive, kissing the woman of his dreams, the woman he loved.

Brennan's mouth parted slightly, and met his tongue, which had been waiting patiently to enter her mouth. This sent a shock of electricity down her spine. She never wanted this feeling to end.

But, of course, the need for oxygen became too much and they had to part. When they came up for air, they still had their arms around each other, both panting for air.

Booth smiled down at her, and she smiled back. They had their foreheads pressed against one another

"What was that for?" he asked.

Brennan's smile widened. "Just wanted...to...know...how...it felt." she panted, before kissing him again.

This time he pulled again after a couple of seconds.

"And, how did it feel?" he asked, trying to sound serious, but she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Wonderful." she said, bringing him in for another long, passionate kiss.

She only had one coherent thought.

_She was right. I have waited all my life for this. And I'm glad it finally came._

**A/N: I know the ending was a little sappy, but I couldn't think of anything else for her to think that had something to do with the song that was chosen. Oh well, please R&R**


End file.
